dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Super Saiyanin God
potężna forma Super Saiyanina posiadająca boską moc. Tylko trzy osoby w całej historii Świata Smoczych Kul były w stanie przyjąć tę formę, były nimi Son Gokū, Vegeta (w mandze Dragon Ball Super i w filmie Dragon Ball Super: Broly) oraz Yamoshi. Na podstawie tej transformacji powstały inne formy SSJ z boską mocą. Warunki przeistoczenia Do przemiany w SSJGSkrót od „Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo”. saiyański wojownik potrzebuje mocy pięciu innych Saiyan o czystych sercach połączonej z własną, oczywiście sam także musi mieć nieskazitelne „wnętrze”. Historia i pochodzenie thumb|left|Gokū zraniony przez Beerusa. Według opowieści przytoczonej przez Shenrona pierwszymi, którym udało się wytworzyć istotę równą bogom, Super Saiyanina Goda, była grupa sześciu saiyańskich wojowników o czystych sercach pragnących ukrócić bezwzględność i niszczycielskie zapędy reszty swoich pobratymców. Owi wojownicy, skumulowawszy energię w jednym z nich, przeistoczyli się. Niestety ze względu na to, że owa transformacja trwa bardzo krótko, wojownicy ponieśli klęskę i prawdopodobnie zginęli. Drugim wojownikiem, który osiągnął to stadium, był Son Gokū. Po przegranej walce z Beerusem, Saiyanin zebrał energię od Vegety, Gohana, Trunksa, Gotena i nienarodzonej, będącej jeszcze we wnętrzu Videl, Pan i stanął do walki z Beerusem. Niestety ze względu na krótkotrwałość formy, szybko się odmienił. Jednak mimo powrotu do pierwotnej formy, jego siła pozostała zwiększona. Później, kiedy Beerus rzucił ogromną kulę ognia w stronę Ziemi, Gokū przypomniał sobie swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Wiedział, że musi zatrzymać kulę, aby przeżyli. Chęć, a raczej konieczność obrony przyjaciół, dała mu siłę do ponownej przemiany w SSJG. Dzięki nowej sile Son zdołał odeprzeć atak Beerusa. Niestety zaraz po odbiciu kuli powrócił do pierwotnej postaci i stracił przytomność. Mimo całej potęgi, jaką wyzwala Saiyanin, przeistaczając się w Boskiego Super Saiyanina,Tłumaczenie „Super Saiyanin God”. było to wciąż za mało, by pokonać Boga Zniszczenia Beerusa. thumb|right|Gokū atakuje Beerusa Poziom charakteryzują *czerwone (biskupio-czerwone i rubino-czerwone) włosy oraz brwi *czerwone źrenice i tęczówki lub ich brak *niesamowity wzrost mocy i szybkości wojownika *zmniejszenie masy mięśniowej *czerwona ognista aura *ciemniejszy kolor skóry *drobniejsza postura *boska siła Ile razy była używana i kiedy Anime Dragon Ball Super # Osiągnął to stadium Yamoshi na Sadal, walcząc przeciwko złym Saiyanom. # Son Gokū bijący się z Beerusem. Dokonał tego dzięki sile czystych serc Vegety, Gohana, Trunksa, Gotena i Pan. # Gokū, przywoławszy w wyobraźni konsekwencje swojej porażki, pod wpływem pamięci o przyjaciołach w tym samym starciu z Beerusem kolejny raz poddał się transformacji. # Gokū przybrał tę formę walcząc wespół z Hitem przeciwko Dyspo i Kunshiemu na Turnieju Mocy. # Użyta przez Gokū w celu sprawdzenia siły Jirena. # Po raz kolejny użyta podczas walki z Cauliflą i Kale, a później z Kaflą. # Ponownie użyta przez Gokū podczas walki z Anirazą. Super Dragon Ball Heroes # Użyta przez Gokū do walki z Cumberem. Filmy # Użyta przez Vegetę i Goku w walce z Brolym. Manga # Podczas walki Gokū z Hitem, w sadze Turnieju Szóstego Wszechświata. # Walka Vegety z Gokū Blackiem, w sadze Trunksa z Przyszłości. Inne poziomy o boskiej mocy *Super Saiyanin Blue *Super Saiyanin Rosé *Super Saiyanin Ikari (prawdopodobnie) *Super Saiyanin Blue: Kaiō-ken *Super Saiyanin Blue Shinka Ciekawostki *Według słów Akiry Toriyamy, Gokū w tej formie jest na poziomie 60% mocy Beerusa. Galeria Super Saiyanin God - plakat|Pierwszy plakat SSJG spod ręki Akiry Toriyamy wiszący w studiu Toei Animation Super_Saiyanin_God_-_skan_z_Jumpa.jpg|Fragment skanu z marcowego wydania japońskiego miesięcznika V-Jump z 2013 roku - przedstawia pierwszą wzmiankę o SSJG Super Saiyanin God (1).jpg|Zapowiedź filmu Super Saiyanin God (5).jpg|Plakat Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (01).jpg|Tuż po przemianie (1) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (02).jpg|Tuż po przemianie (2) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (03).jpg|Tuż po przemianie (3) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (04).jpg|Tuż po przemianie (4) Son ssg.jpg|Goku SSJG ssjg.jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (05).jpg|Kumuluje ki - widoczna ognista aura Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (07).jpg|Beerus paruje jego cios Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (08).jpg|Tłumaczy, że wolałby walczyć bez pomocy innych SaiyanSon Gokū nie lubi faktu, że aby pojedynkować się z Berusem, musiał skorzystać z mocy innych Saiyan. Jest dumny i o wiele większą satysfakcję przyniosłaby mu walka, gdyby był w stanie zmierzyć się o własnych siłach. Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (09).jpg|Naciera (1) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (10).jpg|Naciera (2) Zbliżenie Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (11).jpg|Naciera (3) Niestabilna aura Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (12).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (13).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (14).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (15).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (17).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (18).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (19).jpg|Opowiada Bogowi Zniszczenia, że Vegeta ma jeszcze większą dumę od niego Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (20).jpg|Ponowna przemiana (1) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (21).jpg|Ponowna przemiana (2) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (22).jpg|Ponowna przemiana (3) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (23).jpg|Ponowna przemiana (4) SuperSaiyaninGod.jpg|W Dragon Ball Super 71e152205e2a33e67f1928a95edb452de14cf8cf hq.jpg Son Goku Super Saiyanin God (SDBH, odc. 005).jpg Son Goku kontra Cumber (4) (SDBH, odc. 005).jpg|Son Gokū walczący z Cumberem Fanowskie koncepcje wyglądu postaci Po przeciekach z japońskiej prapremiery filmu Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i Bóg Battle of Gods w internecie pojawiło się wiele prób odtworzenia postaci tudzież własnych wyobrażeń. Oto kilka z nich: Super Saiyanin God fanart (1).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (2).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (3).png Super Saiyanin God fanart (4).png Super Saiyanin God fanart (5).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (6).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (7).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (8).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (9).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (10).jpg Przypisy es:Saiyajin Dios ca:Superguerrer Déu ru:Супер Сайян Бог fr:Saiyajin God pt-br:Deus Super Saiyajin en:Super Saiyan God it:Super Saiyan God Kategoria:Techniki Kategoria:Formy i poziomy Saiyan Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Techniki z gier Kategoria:Techniki z serii DBZ Kategoria:Techniki z serii DBS Kategoria:Techniki z serii SDBH